


Someone Has A Pregnancy Kink And *Spoiler Alert* It's Not You

by orphan_account



Series: Roger Taylor One Shots [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Maggie Simpson - Freeform, Pregnancy Kink, Roger and Original Character's daughter, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roger has a pregnancy kink.





	Someone Has A Pregnancy Kink And *Spoiler Alert* It's Not You

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Wattpad.com where my username is the same.

"It's okay, baby," you cooed at the crying toddler in your arms, "daddy will be up soon with your milk -"  
As if on cue, Roger walked through the door with the bottle of warm milk in his hand. For a second, your toddler was silent, and Roger smiled a small smile at you as he handed you the bottle. And then she started crying again, and you had to continue shushing her and trying your hardest not to cry yourself - it hurt you to hear your baby crying.

"Maggie, my darling," Roger cooed, "please stop crying, my love." He took her from your arms and you gladly let him. He cuddled her close to his chest and then took the bottle from you, placing it at the entrance to his daughter's mouth. You watched in awe as she almost immediately stopped crying and sucked the milk from the bottle, her eyelids slowly drooping.

For almost ten minutes, the two of you were silent. And then, when you were both sure that Maggie was in a deep sleep, you took her from Roger and laid her in her cot. You watched her for just a few moments, his arm around your waist and your head resting on his shoulder. How did the two of you create something so perfect?

The two of you walked out of her room in silence, Roger closing the door behind you. "Does the doctor know what it is?" Roger asked quietly as you both walked into the living room, his arm still around your waist.

"He thinks that it's an ear infection," you replied in your usual tone of voice, now no longer having to worry about being quiet because Maggie was in bed. "But he said it could also be the flu."  
"He doesn't know?" Roger asked you in surprise.

"He didn't." You answered.

"Bloody useless, that doctor." Roger muttered to himself.

"I agree," you said as he sat down next to you on the settee. "Remember when I went to him and told him that I was pregnant, and he asked me if I was sure?" You smiled at the memory. "I had a fucking bump and all he said was 'are you sure?'"

"I miss you being pregnant," Roger said quietly. You looked at him in surprise.

"You miss me being pregnant?" You echoed, "what do you mean?"

Blushing, Roger stuttered, "o-only that I t-thought you l-looked sexy."

"Pregnant?" He hesitated for just a second before nodding.

"I w-wish you were p-pregnant again." He was never usually this shy or self-conscious, and you thought it was cute.

"You do?"

He nodded again. "Y-yeah."  
Your lips were against his, and your hands were in his hair. Roger moaned, one of his hands going straight to the bottom of your shirt. He ran his fingers on the soft skin there, and you couldn't help but moan a little too - just a little bit of contact was enough to drive you wild. Within a few seconds you were on his lap, straddling him, and Roger was thrusting up into your clothed core. 

"W-wanna get me p-pregnant again?" You moaned out, unsure of how else to word it. Was what you had just said sexy enough? Probably not - but it seemed to please Roger, who was almost moaning loudly enough to wake the toddler upstairs.

It happened so fast that you were astounded - your clothes on the floor, his lips against your core, and his tongue deep inside of you. You moaned out, feeling your eyes roll to the back of your head in bliss, and your back arching as you came. Roger lapped you dry, moaning out your name. He said that you were delicious, and when he brought his lips up back to your's, you had to agree.

"Need to be inside of you  _so_ badly." Roger moaned as he pulled his cock from his trousers, precum leaking from the tip thickly. You licked your lips in anticipation and need. He chuckled a little as he lined himself up with your hole, and with one quick look at you to make sure you were okay, his cock was buried deep inside of you, and your walls were already contracting around him.

You were so spent from your last orgasm, and he was filling you up so good.

"M-move," you told him in a shaking tone, "s-so close."

"Me too," he grunted as he began to thrust in and out of you deeply, each time hitting your g-spot and making you moan out in ecstasy. He felt so good inside of you, and you could tell from the way he was moaning and your name, and varying swear words, that he felt exactly the same. The two of you had been made for each other.

Beginning with your relationship as best friends when you were just children, and continuing all the way into the seventies, when he had finally plucked up the courage and asked you to be his girlfriend. Since then, you'd been together - and now it was 1985, and the two of you were still going strong - well, you weren't. As your second orgasm hit you, you lost any and all strength which had previously been in your body, and laid back on the sofa, unable to respond as he continued to fuck you hard and fast.

And just a moment later, he finished, and you felt his hot seed splashing against your walls. You moaned out in happiness and ecstasy, and Roger pulled out, watching a little of his spunk ooze out of you. He grinned happily, and kissed your lips once more.

"I love you so much, baby." 

"I love you more, Rog," you said dreamily, knowing that you were so close to falling asleep.

He noticed this, and said, "want me to carry you to bed?" You nodded, humming in reply. Roger slipped one arm under your back and one under your knees, picking you up and carrying you bridal-style up the stairs. He took you into the bedroom that you shared and pulled one of his old shirts around you, quickly undoing the buttons. As soon as your head hit the pillow, you were asleep. Roger pulled the duvet up and over your shoulders, kissing your head once softly before going back downstairs to clean up the mess that you two had left.


End file.
